


i never want to leave

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Seokmin, Fictober, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing an umbrella, joshua as an indie freelance musician, lots of meddling jeonghan, seungkwan appears for .3 seconds only to be confused, sunday morning, this is very cliche, yoon “i do what i want” jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: it was a sunday morning and the rain was falling when joshua fell victim to his friends schemes to set him up with the cute barista from the coffee shop he often played gigs at.





	i never want to leave

**Author's Note:**

> this is 10 minutes late bc i was stuck with creative block :// this is for day 3 of fictober the prompt was “morning” and well. sunday morning was the best i could think of hehe  
> i dont really like this ? as much as i liked my previous one at least, but since i managed to finish it i thought it would be a waste not to post it. also im skipping day 4 because uhh i dont really like the prompt. so yeah i'll see you guys on the 5th c:
> 
> without further ado, enjoy!!

_ Sunday morning, rain is falling… _

 

It was, indeed, a Sunday morning, and the rain was, indeed, falling. Joshua Hong stared at the little drops of water hitting the coffee shop’s window, making it look like a scene straight out of a movie. He took a sip of his still warm latte before starting to tune his guitar.

 

As a freelance musician, Joshua did random gigs here and there whenever he was needed. This coffee shop, however, has been a regular place for him to perform for a whole semester. They hired him for the first time because they were looking for something that would shake things up in the establishment, and apparently a live musician playing soft acoustic songs was just what they needed. Apparently, it was a hit, because they’ve never thought about hiring other musicians, and Joshua became their regular pick.

 

With all that time frequenting the coffee shop, Joshua became acquainted with the employees and manager. The latter was a guy named Yoon Jeonghan, always sporting an angelic smile and short auburn hair with not a single strand out of place. Aside from him, Joshua was specially close to Junhui, one of the baristas, a soft-spoken Chinese guy with a big heart and facial features straight out of a Renaissance painting.

 

There was also Seokmin. But he was a special case.

 

Seokmin was also a barista. He liked to style his chestnut brown hair down, falling on his forehead but a little swept to the right. He had the brightest smile in the world, pure, genuine, taking up his whole face and making you want to smile as well. He usually wore contact lenses, but there were a few blessed days in which he walked in wearing his glasses — square frame, black, thick-rimmed —and looking like the cutest dork ever.

 

By that description alone, anyone would be able to conclude that Joshua had a crush on Seokmin. In fact, all of the coffee shop employees  _ did _ figure that out — apart from Seokmin, of course. Bless him —, and they teased Joshua mercilessly about that. Jeonghan was even more of a pain in the ass than the others:

 

“Hey, Shua, don’t you think our Seokminnie looks great in that white shirt?”

 

“That’s his work uniform.” Joshua would try to dodge the conversation, at the same time hiding the fact that yes, he did think Seokmin looked great in that shirt. It complimented his skin tone. “It isn’t a matter of looking good or not. You all have to wear it.”

 

“Yes, but you do think he looks nice, right?” Jeonghan tilted his head.

 

“I think I need to play another song, people are starting to get confused as to why the hired musician isn’t playing any music.”

 

The manager huffed, annoyed. “I hate it when you’re right. But don’t think this conversation is over!” he pointed at Joshua. “I know you like him. I just need to get you to admit it.”

 

If Jeonghan’s meddling was hell, Junhui’s attempts at matchmaking were purgatory. Joshua knew he meant well - Junhui is a sweet soul - , but that didn’t stop the situations from being awfully embarrassing. Like that one time he locked the musician in the storage room with Seokmin. Joshua wasn’t even allowed to  _ be _ in the storage room, since it was employees only, but Junhui had some sort of supernatural power of getting things to go his way, and managed to get both boys locked in the same room.

 

In the end, the “plan" had only served to make the situation awkward between Joshua and Seokmin. After that disaster, the older boy politely declined everytime Junhui offered to be his personal cupid.

 

“But I’m famous for getting all my friends together!” the Chinese would protest. “It’ll work this time, I promise!”

 

“Junnie.” Joshua would say, squishing the other’s cheeks with both hands. “You’re the best, and I don’t doubt your abilities, but they aren't working in my case. It’s okay, I’ll live.”

 

“It isn’t fair.” Junhui would pout. “You deserve a cute love story like everyone else.”

 

“Maybe now is not the right time. But thanks.” 

 

To his surprise, it worked. No one bothered him about his crush anymore. Until that particular sunday morning.

 

Joshua was doing his thing - playing the guitar and singing like he was supposed to do - when Jeonghan gasped loud enough for him to hear from where he was seated.

 

“Oh no!” he exclaimed. “I just forgot I have some things to do. I need to leave now, it's urgent. Seungkwan, you're coming with me.” he grabbed one of the assistant baristas by the tie of his apron.

 

“But I-”

 

“Shh, I need your help for what I'm going to do. Come with me!”

 

That alone was suspicious enough. It got even weirder when Junhui pulled his phone out of his pocket and exclaimed an “oh no!” as fake as Jeonghan's.

 

“I need to leave too, my cat is sick and my boyfriend can't take her to the vet. My baby is in danger, I need to take care of her.”

 

“Seokmin, honey.” Jeonghan called. The boy in question turned to look at him. “Close up shop for me, alright?”

 

“But I can't be in here alone!”

 

“Don't worry, Joshua is here with you! And the customers, of course.” the older patted Seokmin's head. “You're gonna do fine. It's a Sunday, we close early. It's only 2 hours, it'll be gone before you notice.”

 

Okay, that was definitely some scheme to get the two of them alone. Joshua groaned internally and rolled his eyes at his friends.

 

“I really need to leave now.” Jeonghan untied and hung his apron. “Kwannie, let's go!”

 

“Me too!” Junhui exclaimed. “Bye, everyone!”

 

The three of them left, Seungkwan grumbling something along the lines of  _ why do I even try to understand what goes on their minds _ . Seokmin looked at Joshua apologetically, to which the older responded with a smile and a shrug, and proceeded to play a new song.

 

In the two hours that passed, no major disasters happened - Seokmin got one order wrong and Joshua gladly drank it so it wouldn’t go to waste, but apart from that everything went well. When closing time came, however, they realized it was still raining. And Joshua didn't have an umbrella. He had everything packed up already, guitar case on his shoulders and backpack in hand, but without an umbrella he couldn’t leave and risk getting his things wet.

 

He cursed under his breath and tugged at his guitar case strap anxiously.

 

“Is anything wrong?” Seokmin asked.

 

“Uh, I don’t have an umbrella. So I can’t go home.”

 

“Do you walk home?”

 

“No, I take the bus. But I walk to the bus stop.”

 

“Oh! I can walk you there, don’t worry. We’ll have to share my umbrella, though. I hope you don’t mind.” the younger smiled shyly.

 

“Of course not. But you don’t have to, I don’t want to be a bother.”

 

“I’m offering, you don’t bother me at all.” a pause. “You’re good company.”

 

Joshua felt his cheeks heat up a little. But nothing compared to how much he blushed when they got under the same umbrella, huddled together to fit the best they could without getting their clothes wet. Since he was taller, Joshua was the one holding the umbrella, and his mind almost went into overdrive when Seokmin’s hand enveloped his on the handle, warm and delicate fingers lightly touching his own.

 

When they arrived at the bus stop, Joshua thought the other would leave, but he didn’t.

 

“I’ll stay to make sure you got to the bus safely.” Seokmin said with a grin.

 

Five minutes passed, and no bus. It was okay, Joshua was used to waiting, but he was self-conscious about making Seokmin waste his time.

 

“Look, Seokmin, you really don’t need to stay here, I’m taking up your time.” 

 

“I don’t mind. Like I said, you’re good company.”

 

“Hardly.” Joshua chuckled. “We’re just waiting in silence, I’m doing nothing to be ‘good company’.”

 

“Okay, so let’s talk.” Seokmin turned his head a little to face the older. “I really like that first song you played today. It’s very soothing, I love your voice.”

 

“ _ Sunday Morning _ ? I love that song. It was one of the first ones I learned. And, uh… thank you. For the compliment. I really appreciate it.”

 

“You’re welcome. You deserve it.” one bus passed, but it wasn’t the one Joshua needed. “Hey. I want to, uh, ask you something.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Okay.” Seokmin took a deep breath. “Are you free next Saturday?”

 

“I guess. Why?”

 

“Do you want to… I don’t know, maybe… go out with me? Grab dinner or something, I don’t know yet, I didn’t plan anything specific in case you turned me down, oh my God, I’m rambling. Sorry.”

 

“Go out with you, you mean… on a date?”

 

“Yeah.” there was a faint blush tinting Seokmin’s ears. “Okay, I should just get it out now. I’ve had, like, the biggest crush on you since the first day you showed up on the coffeeshop with your guitar and your honey-like voice. You’re just… really captivating. And a really nice person. I, uh. Forgot where I was going with this. I just… like you a lot. Sorry.”

 

“I like you a lot to. It's hard not to, when you’re the embodiment of sunshine and charms people just by smiling at them.” Joshua adjusted his dyed peach fringe, sweeping it a little to the side, just to have something to do with his trembling hands after that confession. “So yes, I want to go on a date with you. Give me your phone? So I can put my number in it and we can text each other about the details.”

 

“Only about that?”

 

“I can send you random anime memes, too. I have a folder on my phone dedicated solely to that.”

 

“It would be appreciated.” they both laughed as Joshua put his number on the younger’s phone and vice versa.

 

By the time they were done, there was a bus approaching.

 

“That’s mine.” Joshua said. “Thanks for walking me here and keeping me company. You’re an angel.”

 

“No,  _ you  _ are. And you’re welcome.”

 

Joshua signaled the bus and waited for it to come to a stop.

 

“I’ll text you, okay?” he said, letting go of the umbrella so Seokmin could hold it by himself.

 

“Okay.” the other smiled. “Bye!”

 

In a quick motion before getting into the bus, Joshua grabbed the front of Seokmin’s shirt and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek softly. He smiled and waved at the dumbfounded boy while climbing into the vehicle.

 

When he got home, he saw a new text from an unknown number that said:

 

_ hi!! _

_ its seokmin (ꈍᴗꈍ) _

 

Joshua smiled. 

 

Now he’d have to punch Jeonghan for being a meddling little shit, but also thank him for scoring him a date with the cutest boy ever.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy i hope this wasnt too terrible?? pls let me know if you liked it feedback makes me happy and keeps me motivated c: thank you for reading and see you next time!!! love ya


End file.
